Te Deceo
by Cristhal Seddie-Jathan
Summary: Sam Vive con Freddi, Ya Que La Mama De Sam, Murio desde Chiquita, La Familia De Freddie, La Adopto, Ellos No Se Llevan Para Nada bien.   Sam Ama A Freddie en Secreto, Y Freddie, Decea A Sam En Su Cama...  Sam Tratara que Freddie La Ame En Cuerpo y Alma.


**_Novela: Te Deseó_**

**_Capitulo 1: Sueños Calientes_**

Freddie la llevaba del brazo arrastrándola por el pasillo rumbo a su habitación, Sam hacia el mayor esfuerzo por zafarse de las grandes y fuertes manos de Freddie, ella solo rogaba y pedía que la soltara y la dejara ir, lo cual lo único que provoco en él fue que la masculinidad de Freddie se pusiera más dura y erecta de lo que ya estaba, imaginándosela rogar y pedir por él en la cama, lo cual faltaba poco para que sucediera, al llegar a la habitación de Freddie, él la soltó del brazo y la invito a pasar como todo un caballero pero ella hizo un intento en escapar pero él se lo impido agarrándola fuerte de la cintura y pegándola a su cuerpo, la piel de Sam se puso de gallina al oír las amenazantes palabras de Freddie.

-por intentar huir de mi te tendré que castigar severamente-Dijo Freddie

Sam trago saliva con dificultad al sentir las manos de Freddie en su pequeña cintura y casi cargándola para introducirse en su habitación, al oír como Freddie cerraba su habitación con llave, Sam únicamente se dedicó a observarlo, después de lo anterior Freddie se acercó a ella rápidamente provocando que Sam retrocediera al igual de rápido que él se acercaba a ella, haciendo que ella topara con la pared, al sentirse acorralada por la pared y los brazos de Freddie solo cerro sus ojos, lo que provoco una sonrisa perezosa en los labios de Freddie, al abrir nuevamente sus ojos lo primero que pudo observar fueron sus labios ella los deseaba besar a pesar de todo, pero al ver que una sonrisa en ellos rápidamente aparto su mirada de ellos y fijo sus ojos en los ojos de Freddie los cuales estaban nublados por la lujuria y el deseo, al oír las palabras que salían de la boca de Freddie

bésame y déjate llevar, Hare que este sexo sea el mejor que has tenido y el mejor que tendrás en tu vida –Dijo Freddie

ella solo sintió como la excitación empezaba a acumularse en su cuerpo, haciendo que sus pezones se pusieran erectos y deseando que él le diera lo que le estaba ofreciendo, ella al reaccionar se dio cuenta que ya estaba obedeciendo a Freddie, sus bocas estaban unidas y sus lenguas bailaban al ritmo de sus labios, Freddie no perdió el tiempo se encontraba intentando despojar a Sam de su blusa, al momento de quitarla del camino la agarro de los muslos, la elevo a la altura de sus caderas enrollando sus muslos en él, llevándola a su cama, deseándola penetrar lo más rápido posible y gritar junto a ella su liberación, pero a la ves lo quería hacer despacio y disfrutar del cuerpo y placer que le brindara Sam, al recorrer el espacio que los separaba de su cama, la coloco en ella delicadamente, apreciando su cintura descubierta y dejando ver su sostén de encaje color blanco el cual cubría sus abultados y grandes senos, relamió sus labios ante la vista, bajo su mirada vio su pequeño short pidiendo a gritos ser despojado al igual que había sido la blusa, coloco sus manos en la cintura de Sam haciendo que ella semi-abriera su boca al sentir el contacto de su piel con las manos de Freddie las cuales bajaban y se posicionaban en el botón de su short quitándolo y al momento deslizándolo por sus muslos haciendo que ella gimiera ante el acto .. Dejándola semidesnuda ante él... Deseando reclamarla de él... Solamente de él.

– Serás Mía Sam, Solamente Mía- Dijo nuevamente Freddie

Después de haberle dicho tales palabras haciendo que Sam se le erizara la piel por completo, ella sabía que pasaría y la verdad es que ahora ya no se entre pondría, dejaría que Freddie se adueñara de ella porque de alguna manera ella también lo deseaba quería que ella fuese la única en hacerlo sentir hombre, y que el dejase su marca en ella. Después de haberse quedado observando el cuerpo de Sam admirando cada rincón de su delicado cuerpo, el opto por unirse a ella, ya que el no quería que ella fuese la única que estuviera de esa manera, semidesnuda, coloco sus manos alrededor de su abdomen con el acto de sacarse la playera, pero una manos frágiles y delicadas que con solo el tacto se le paraba más su miembro lo detuvieron ante el acto que iba a hacer, Sam se sentó en la cama agarro la cara de Freddie y lo beso con pasión, el podía sentí su dulzura atravesó de cada beso, la miel de su boca, era lo más excitante y delicioso que haya podido probar en su vida, cuando Sam se separó un poco susurro en sus labios

"No Freddie!, déjame hacerlo yo quiero ser yo quien te despoje de tus ropas..."decía Sam

cosa que hizo que Freddie se pusiera duro, si Freddie no la penetraba, iba a morir de excitación, Freddie la miro con deseo una deseo que sabia que no iba a poder controlar al momento de comenzar, ¿eso quiere decir que no a empezado?, pues no, no a comenzado y cuando el comience no podrá controlarse, el la deseaba, ella tenia el poder de hacer que un solo roce, un solo beso, una sola palabra lo pusiera duro como una roca, para el en ese momento estaba viendo a la mujer que sabia que le iba a dar la satisfacción de su vida, en ella iba a encontrar la verdadera satisfacción que nunca encontró ni encontrara en ninguna otra mujer, el estaba deseoso de ella quería hacerla suya, llenarla y sobre todo hacerle saber que solo el le podía dar ese placer.

La tenia en su cama, dispuesta a el y despojándolo de su ropa, como a el le gustaba, al momento de retirar su camisa ella se acerco a su cuello y le dio un pequeño beso, cosa que hizo que Freddie diera un gemido de excitación, Freddie quería sentir su piel, la pego hacia él, pegando su cuerpo al de ella sintiendo su abdomen plano y sus senos pegados a él, los cuales eran cubiertos por su sostén, los cuales en unos momentos el los quitaría sin ningún problema, pero algo se lo impidió, al sentir las manos de Sam trabajando en el cierre de su vaquero, queriéndolo desabrochar y poder dejar a luz su boxer y después ver la enorme erección que había abajo de esos boxer que estaban a punto de reventar por el producto que había en ellos, ella bajo sus vaqueros dejándolos en el suelo junto con su ropa, ellos se encontraban semidesnudos, cosa que a el le excitaba mas, la beso, la beso con lujuria, la besaba salvaje-mente, queriendo comer su boca , beber su miel y saborear su dulzura, dirijo sus manos a su espalda, acariciándola, pasando las yemas de sus dedos para encontrar su sostén y poderlo desabrochando, segundos después lo encontró e hizo lo previsto, lo desabrocho, pasando sus manos a sus hombros deslizo las tiras del sostén y quitándolo de su cuerpo y arrojándolo a algún lugar de la habitación, Sam paso su mano por el abdomen de Freddie cosa que la éxito demasiado, ya quería que el estuviera dentro de ella, el la seguía besando, se separo de ella colocando sus manos en los grandes senos de Sam, los cuales lo mataban y quería comer, como un león hambriento deseando comer a su presa, un gemido se escapo de los labios de Sam indicándole a Freddie que le gustaba tal tacto, agarro sus pezones y lo halo haciendo que Sam jadeara, sabia que eso la excitaba y el acto que ella hacia a el lo ponía mas duro, bajo su boca, encarcelando un pezón en su boca, pasando su lengua por ella haciendo que Sam gimiera, gemía y gemía por el acto de Freddie –

"Tienes los pecho mas delicioso que he probado en mi vida" - decía el

la recostó de nuevo en la cama, lamió y beso sus senos y comió sus pezones dejándolo mas erectos y colorados por el acto, bajo sus besos por su abdomen, el sentía como ella temblaba de la excitación, llego a sus bragas, agarro sus caderas y dio un beso encima de ellas haciendo que Sam se arqueara, cosa que a él le fascino, puso sus manos en el borde de sus bragas y las fue bajando lentamente dejando ver su 123, húmeda, y el estaba orgulloso de saber que el era el que causaba tal humedad, bajo sus labios a su pelvis, el sentía como ella temblaba, sabia que ella quería eso, sabia que lo deseaba y que el se lo iba a dar, bajo a su concha la beso y paso su lengua por ella bebiendo el néctar de Sam, ella simplemente dio un pequeño grito ante el acto y agarrando las sabanas para no gritar o explotar, el siguió con lo suyo, su lengua exploro su Vagina

"Sam tienes la Vagina mas deliciosa que pude probar, es un postre para mi, mi postre

Favorito-"Dijo nuevamente Freddie

. Sam solo gimió no quería gritar, pero sabia que si Freddie seguía así iba a gritar, Sam se iba a correr en la boca de Freddie, pero Freddie no la dejo.

"Lo siento mi amor, pero quiero que mi haga que te corras"- dijo.

se levanto y bajo sus bóxer viendo la concha de Sam, al bajarlos salio su pene disparado_, era como su arma mortal, y el sabia como usarla perfectamente, se acerco a la cama, agarro las caderas de Sam y se hundió violentamente en ella, tal acto hizo que los dos gritaran, Sam la embestía fuerte sin descanso, cosa que a Sam le encantaba, Freddie sabia lo que hacia, el recorría con sus manos el cuerpo de Sam, parando en sus senos sobandolos y jalando sus pezones, Sam gemía sin descanso, sentía que iba a colapsar de tanto placer, Freddie cada vez se hundía mas en ella, dejando sus marca, como el quería, quería marcarla y hacerle saber que ella solamente era suya, Sam iba a explotar estaba al borde del éxtasis, su orgasmo estaba muy cerca, y Freddie iba a eyacular, estaba a segundos del orgasmo.- Mas Freddie, Mas, Jodeme Bien y duro.- , fue la gota que rebalso el vaso, Freddie la penetro con mas fuerza, lo hacia a toda velocidad,.- Freddie me corro, AHHHH! FREDDIE, DIOS! FREDDIE!

"-Si! córrete, córrete para mi, MMMMH! -."

Freddie se estaba corriendo al igual que Sam, pero algo lo estaba alejando de ese placer un sonido muy escandaloso... No sabia que era, pero cuando se dio cuenta era un sueño, un maldito sueño, maldijo a su despertador, lo maldijo, pero se maldijo a el por haberse mojado, estaba mojado, como un adolescente cosa que ya no era faltaban 3 día para que cumpliera 20.

**Ok Esto Es Todo Por Hoy Espero que Les haya gustado, Comenten Bueno es Mi Primera Novela Hott**

**Cristhal**


End file.
